Skinwalker
The Skinwalker is an entity that appears throughout Cat Ghost. Description Not much is known about the Skinwalker. It is only mentioned a few times overall, with most information assumed to be about it coming from vague answers from Key during Live Sessions, and has only one appearance in the main series. In each appearance, the skinwalker "possesses" another person or animal, making them appear with hollow black eyes and tiny white pupils, and usually also a wide grin. Personality The Skinwalker has been shown to be manipulative and cruel, especially to Naarah. Appearances In Episodes The Skinwalker was first mentioned at the end of CatGhost 2 Knock: During the very end of the video is what appears to be magma or lava, with several yellow lines flickering over the screen. When all of these yellow flickers are collected and stitched together, they produce an image with a message. The message reads "SKINWALKER - We will see you all soon!" and is accompanied by four images: a heart symbol, a dagger, a bone, and most notably Azule as the BirdDog. The Skinwalker makes its first appearance in the main Cat Ghost series in CatGhost 8 Judgement; when asked "Who's the skinwalker?" Naarah appears in her Skinwalker-possessed form and repeats the phrase "You are nosy" several times in a demonic voice. The Skinwalker appears once again in CatGhost 10 Reunion, wherein it possesses Azule and manipulates Naarah into killing Azule. In the same sequence, it also seemingly possessing the 'unused' forms of the main three Cat Ghost characters (Naarah's ghost form, Gideon's hedgehog form, and Elon's bat form). The Skinwalker also appears in CatGhost 11 Confrontation, where it seemingly possesses Gideon and Bethany during a dinner with Naarah at the Cabin. The Skinwalker appears in CatGhost 12 Resistance. An ASCII art of the Skinwalker is shown shortly after the "SkinWalk" virus was downloaded. The Skinwalker also possesses Bethany, Elon, and Naarah several times throughout the episode. The Skinwalker takes control of The Watcher to torment Elon in CatGhost 13 Acceptance. It calls Elon a monster and a murderer. When Elon asks who they are, the Skinwalker explains that it was created as a result of a failed ritual she and Naarah were trying to complete. It then continues to torment Elon by calling her a "sinner" over and over again. This marks the last appearance of the Skinwalker. In Games Happybirthday In the updated version of Happybirthday, the Skiinwalker will appear as a jumpscare, replacing what was previously a picture of Naarah's corpse. Also in the updated version is a new object that can appear in the game: a pile of bones, which likely represents the Skinwalker. Midnight On rare occasions, the Skinwalker will be drawn on the screen of players of ''Midnight'' during gameplay. In Other Videos In the Tony Crynight Speedpainting Video, the Skinwalker possesses the body of the Speedpaint art of Naarah and terrorizes her throughout the video. The Christmas Livestream shows the Skinwalker, revealing for the first time Naarah's new cephalopod form, and reciting numbers sequences that are encoded messages. Relationships Naarah Naarah is the only one who has been interacting with the Skinwalker so far. It is implied they have some history together, although more is not known. In CatGhost 10 the Skinwalker manipulates Naarah into killing Azule, an event which is hinted at having occured before. Naarah is also the one who is seen possessed by the Skinwalker most often. During a Live Key Session in the game ''Happybirthday'', the Skinwalker was said to be "her best friend", although it is unclear who was being referred toKey/Live Session Responses#Kogita. Trivia * Skinwalkers in Navajo mythology are a type of evil witch with the ability to turn themselves into an animal, usually with the intent to commit murder[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin-walker Skin walker, Wikipedia]. * Skinwalker-possessed Naarah also appears as the logo for the ''Cat Ghost'' Patreon. * The three items, the heart, dagger, and bone were seen being thrown into the hole by Gideon in CatGhost 6 Hole. * In the game files of Joke, the link that is used to communicate with the server if a player has achieved one of the "endings" has the word "skinwalk" is in its URL. * The words "See you soon" can also be seen in a quick frame in CatGhost 4 Circle. Gallery ''See also: ''Category:Skinwalker images cg2 skinwalker.png|The secret message mentioning the Skinwalker at the end of CatGhost 2. skinwalker nm.jpg|The same image filled in for clarity. Cg4_seeyousoon.png|The "See you soon" frame in CatGhost 4. Cg8 nosy.png|Appearing in CatGhost 8. Skinwalkerwithface 00001.png|In the Christmas Livestream. Midnightevilnaarah.png|As a jumpscare in Midnight. Skinwalker jumpscare.png|As a jumpscare in Happybirthday. References Category:Characters